Most usually a profiled roof cladding mountable of roof cladding plates is made of roof cladding plates covering the roof from the ridge to the eaves. The roof cladding plates needed in building of a cladding in this way are ordered from a reseller of profiled roof cladding, for example, who delivers the roof cladding plates cut in accordance with the parameters of the roof of the building. Today a profiled roof cladding may also be manufactured of roof cladding elements of standard measures, which are available in stock. This kind of a profiled roof cladding is mounted by attaching roof cladding elements adjacently and in succession to the attaching construction of the roof such that a uniform profiled roof cladding corresponding functionally and in appearance to the cladding manufactured in earlier mentioned method is achieved.
A precondition for functionality of a profiled roof cladding mountable of roof cladding elements is the fact that the edges of roof cladding elements are placed overlapping in longitudinal and transverse directions as requires the shape of the cladding, among other things. Since the roof cladding elements are mounted as said there appears to be four plate layers one on the other at the junction point of the edges, one on the other, of roof cladding elements that are placed adjacently and in succession (that is at the corners of roof cladding elements) and in other connection points of the edges there are only two layers. This is why there is a difference in thickness between the corners and the other edges that are overlapping, and therefore between overlapping edges there appears to be gaps. The gaps worsen tightness and make the cladding non-uniform in appearance. To solve this problem a roof cladding element has been designed from one lower corner of which and from diagonally with that placed other upper corner of which pieces are cut (that will say so called notching has been carried out), and such there will not be four plate layers of cladding one on the other at the roof cladding element corners. This kind of a roof cladding element has been presented in the international patent application document WO9916985.
By means of notching disadvantages caused by the four overlapping plate layers are prevented. However, cutting of corners causes many other problems. Notching will leave waste, which increases material and manufacturing costs and hence worsens the profitability of manufacturing. The notching causes points of non-continuance in the plate material strip to be formed which points cause problems in manufacturing process of the product as well as ready points of notching may be damaged during transportation. In addition, due to notching there will appear sharp corners and edges in the product, which easily cause various accidents at work while handling and mounting roof cladding elements. In addition, the notching requires additional devices in manufacturing process of roof cladding elements, which devices make it more expensive and more vulnerable for various production disturbances than conventional methods. Furthermore, the cladding constructed of notched roof cladding elements is more easily thought to be more vulnerable for leaking of running water than the cladding constructed of unnotched roof cladding elements.
The purpose of the invention is to provide a roof cladding element, with the use of which the earlier mentioned disadvantages related to present roof cladding elements are eliminated. Especially, the purpose of the invention is to provide a roof cladding element, with the use of which the disadvantages due to four overlapping plate layers are eliminated but by means of which the notching of roof cladding elements and problems due to it are eliminated. In addition, the purpose of the invention is to provide a roof cladding element which may be attached to other roof cladding elements and the attaching construction of cladding long-lasting and reliably but with less separate attaching elements and with less mounting work with regard to those than earlier. Furthermore, the purpose of the invention is also to provide a method for manufacturing a roof cladding element in accordance with claim 1.